Kim did what!
by shadowsongtress
Summary: The story is about what happened to make Kim write the letter.
1. Chapter 1

Kim is practicing on the balance beam in the juice bar when Tommy comes in and he begins to watch his girlfriend and former power ranger practice. Kim had come to visit when she had a break in her schedule from training but being Kim she still could not stay away from the balance beam. Tommy sits at a table and watches her practice.

Ernie comes over and asks Tommy what he wants to order; he says a vanilla milkshake for me with a burger and fries and a strawberry milkshake for Kim. Ernie says ok and walks off.

By that time Kim is about to do a flip that will take her from the balance beam to the floor. When she sticks the landing, Tommy stands up and cheers.

Kim looks back at him and says when did you get in.

He says just about four minutes ago. Not even a full second later, Ernie comes in with their orders.

Kim tells Tommy you know me so well and sips her milkshake. Tommy laughs and eats a fry.

Ernie says oh to be in love, I knew those two would make it and walks away.

Kim leans in and gives Tommy a kiss before drinking more of her milkshake.

As the two are joking around in comes the rest of the power rangers. Kim takes a fry from Tommy's plate and says hi to everyone.

Aisha says it is so nice having my best friend here with me. Kim smiles and tells her I know I missed you and all our late night gossip.

Kat says yea because I am not used to gossip yet so I needed you here to help me out in that department.

Kim grins and looks at the girl she had chosen to take her place as the pink power ranger. She thought about what all they had to go through when Kat first arrived.

Tommy touches her shoulder and Kim is out of her flashback. He looks at her and says I am so happy, you could come visit beautiful, and I was lonely without you.

She says aw handsome I missed you too and they kiss which makes everyone else want a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Tommy says hey Rocky stop eating all my fries and buy your own.

Rocky laughs and says but yours are so good. He signals for Ernie and orders his food along with the others.

Kat manages to find a spot next to Tommy. She has a crush on him although she knows that she will not have him unless he and Kimberly broke up. Who could blame her; he was 6'3 with wavy dark brown hair and dreamy eyes and a muscular body to die for. She glanced his way and asked Tommy can you teach me about cars, I would like to learn more about them in case I have car trouble.

He says no problem.

She smiles and knows that if she asked him for a karate lesson others would come but asking about cars helped her have some time alone with him.

Kim says I remember when Tommy had to show me how cars operated and Tommy laughs.

He says yeah Kimmy had a shopping emergency and was broken down ten minutes from the mall. Everyone laughs.

Aisha says hey it was a half off sale at our favorite eight stores we had to get there and quick.

Kim says time for us to go Tommy and he nods. Tommy pulls out his wallet and pays for his and Kim's meal. Kat looks a little disappointed but like everyone else says bye to the couple as they leave.

Tommy tells Kim how much he wishes that they could be together every day because the phone and internet video chats are not the same.

Kim says I see what you mean handsome, it is just not the same as having you close and holding you.

Tommy says soon you will have won the gold and be back here in Angel Grove for us to go to college together.

Kim smiles and says I have a countdown calendar and have been counting down the days till I can be with you every day. The couple had went in early and made sure that their schedules for college this fall match up expect for a few classes which they decided the other did not have to take such as botanical and race car.

The couple went to Tommy's house to watch a movie and then later have a picnic and watch the stars. They are watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer and decide to compare the movie to the television series.

Kim says the television series beats out the movie in so many ways.

Tommy says the movie has a lot of good points, the dialogue is cheesy but the main point is in the right place.

Kim agrees but says the show kicks the movies ass and he grabs her and pulls her in for a long passionate kiss.

Tommy says hey we had better be going because there is something special I have set up for you. Kim smiles and lets him up her up.

Tommy drives them to reefside beach and sets down the blanket while Kim takes out the picnic basket and holds the telescope. He takes the telescope and sets up the coordinates. They sit down and hold hands looking at the sky and all the stars.

Kim says this is amazing I miss coming up here and seeing all the stars shine.

Tommy says well soon you will be able to see them all the time and when that time comes I will be so happy. He asks Kim have you decided if you want to move into an apartment with me or live on campus and get a room with Aisha.

She tells him I am unsure of that Tommy, I want to take our relationship to the next level but I do not know when.

Tommy says Kim; I do not want to rush you into anything that you are not ready for. We could move in together and have different rooms. I just want to know what your answer is so that I can tell Adam if he should ask Rocky to be his roommate or not.

She says I will tell you soon okay; give me by the end of next week.

Tommy agrees and they begin to look through the telescope. Kim unpacks the dinner and lays back. Tommy eats some of the mixed fruit and drinks some punch then lies down by Kim. He says Kim I have something for you and reaches in his pocket for the gift. He takes it out and it is a Tiffany's box but pink instead of blue. He opens it up and inside is a ring with a pink diamond.

Kim says it is a beautiful as Tommy slips it on her finger. He tells her no you are beautiful and kisses her. The promise ring glitters in the night and Kim cannot help but stare at it.

She says wow you really know how to sway my decision to move in with you and he laughs. The two begin to make out heavily. After looking at some more constellations, eating, and making out the couple decided to head for home. Which is Aisha house since Kim mother sold their house last year.

Tommy drives Kim home and kisses then says goodnight beautiful, I love you and she say goodnight handsome and I love you too. She walks to the door but looks over her shoulder and blows him a kiss; he caught it and puts it to his heart. He waits till she is inside the house before he drops her off.

Tommy is thinking about what a fun night him and Kim had when he receives a call from Kat. She wants to know if he is available to meet and talk about cars. He says sure and meet me at the juice bar. He had a wonderful night with Kim and is on cloud nine the next morning, so he had begun singing that morning and now into the afternoon. Tommy drives to the juice bar a short time later and spots Kat.

He walks over and says hi and she said hey Tommy. Ernie comes over and takes their orders before walking to another table.

Kat asks why are you only ordering a milkshake, I have watched you guys eat and the way you eat it's like there is no tomorrow.

He tells her I have date with Kim a little later. Tommy begins to explain cars; Kat listens then asks him can I ask you a few questions. He hesitates a little but says ok ask away. Ernie comes over with the food. Tommy sips his milkshake while Kat asks him how did you ask Kim out. Tommy thinks back to that day and how he had lost his powers. I was training when Kim walked over and we begin to talk. I leaned in and kissed her then asked her to be my date for the dance. She turns around and I feel my heart start to break and my heart started to beat really fast. I call her name two times before she turns around and says she says yes, she could not make it that easy for me. I was so happy that I lifted her up and swung her around.

He smiles and Kat thinks if only I had moved here sooner.

She says instead wow that is so sweet wish I had a nice guy like you Tommy.

He says some day you will and I will be asking you these questions.

She asks a few more about him and his relationship with Kim before he veers the conversation back to cars.

An hour later Tommy tells Kat I have to go it's been fun. She says yea I learned a lot so if I am in a jam I can help myself. They pay for their food and Kat gives Tommy a hug bye. Rita has been watching and has a plan. Tommy leaves and drives to Kim's house.

Rita is looking through her telescope and says I have a plan to make Tommy weak and destroy the power brats once and for all.

How asks Lord Zed?

To make the little power couple break up causing Tommy to be weak and vulnerable. With the leader hurt we will strike.

Lord Zed laughs and tells the others to get the plan going. Then he does an evil laugh.

Tommy and Kim go to see the new karate movie that Tommy was dying to see. Kim was holding the popcorn and sits it down. She looks at Tommy who is enjoying the movie so much its hilarious. He feels her looking and kisses her a long passionate kiss. He soon forgets about the movie and is enjoying kissing his girlfriend.

Soon the two hear Bulk and Skull coming into the theatre and the two sigh but share one last long kiss as the unwanted duo comes and sits by them.

Skull sits by Kim and says hey babe how about giving me some lip action.

Kim says yuck gross at the same time Tommy said get your own date knucklehead.

Bulk laughs and grabs the couple snacks. The rest of the movie goes just as crazy when Bulk and Skull try to imitate the moves they see.

Tommy says at least they are in the front of the theatre and not by us then he kisses Kim as she agrees. The two leave as the credits come up and go to Tommy's house.

The two are making out while listening to the radio.

Kim says I miss hanging out with you like this, I cannot wait till the games are over and we can be together like this again.

He agrees as he plays with her hair and says I know Kim you are my world.

She laughs and says really from the looks of it I thought karate was and does a hand chop.

He looks at her then says no you always come first Kim. They begin to kiss again but this time they are really getting hot and heavy. Tommy begins to kiss Kim's neck and she moans. He trails kiss all along her face and neck. Soon Kim is pulling Tommy's shirt up over his head before she kisses him again. She marvels at his amazing body and wonders how she got so lucky.

As they are kissing he tells Kim as much as I want to go farther I know that you are not ready so I will stop us here before I need a cold shower.

Kim blushes and says I know what you mean. They decide to go met up with the others at the juice bar.

When they arrive they see everyone doing something different. Aisha and Adam are sparring together, Rocky is eating while Kat watches, and Billy is toying with an electronic. Kim and Tommy walk to the table but before they reach it Kat see Tommy and rushes over.

She says save me from watching Rocky eat, he has had five tacos, two burritos, three burgers with fries, and a gigantic milkshake with extra whip cream.

Kim laughs while Tommy shakes his head. The three sit down and watch the couple spar.

Kat asks Kim when she is going back to Florida sweetly.

Kim says in two days with a sad voice.

Tommy looks just as sad and says that reminds me of something I need to do. Yo Adam we have that karate session to go to and Adam says right there but he looked at Tommy which caused Aisha to knock him on his butt. She helps him up and the two kiss before going to freshen up.

Tommy and Adam leave. Aisha takes a sit by Kim and says so have you decided about the roommate situation.

Kat begins to listen because she was watching Billy fiddle with his new machine.

Kim says I want to live with both you and Tommy but I do not think I am ready to move in with him yet.

Aisha says I know what you mean, Adam wants to you know but I have doubts about it.

Kim says me too and both girls decided to finish the conversation back at Aisha house. Kat thinks maybe the relationship is not as perfect as I thought.

Billy looks up and says Rocky you want to help me test out my new machine.

Rocky says duh man and they begin to leave.

Kim and Aisha get ready to leave but Kat wants to hear the conversation so she says wait I need to discuss the same topic with you two as well.

But Billy interrupts and says hey Kat I think I may need your input and Kat looks mad for a second but turns around and with a smile and tells Billy ok. The group breaks up and leaves.

Tommy tells Adam we have the cake, snacks, drinks, and decorations; all we need is to pick up the balloons and her gift.

Adam says I can get the balloons and you get the gift from the store.

Tommy is happy and says yes they are engraving our initials and I love you on the bracelet.

Adam says I better buy Aisha something before she sees that bracelet, she was gushing about the ring you bought Kim and has mentioned she wants something special.

Tommy laughs and says our girls like the best and Adam agrees.

Kim and Aisha are discussing making love and eating candy. When Kim says I wonder what the boys are up to Tommy has not told me he is taking any karate sessions and Aisha looks like uh oh but says yea I forget to tell you Monday when I found out… so what about our men situation to throw Kim off of the party Tommy is planning for her tomorrow.

Kim says I love Tommy and we have been together for three years but I just want it to feel right and not forced.

Aisha agrees and says I always drop little hints about how I want my first time to be. Both girls begin describing how they want their first times to be like.

Tommy is picking up the gift when putties arrive and he thinks not now and begins to kick their butts. Just as he was about ready to morph they disappear causing him to wonder why they were there to begin with. He shakes it off and goes into the store.

Rita says see how strong he is but once he is heartbroken we will win.

Lord Zed says I know how to make the plan even better let's have more fun and send some super putties at Kim when she is alone since she cannot morph this will be fun to watch.

Kim leaves to go to the park when super putties show up. She thinks great a going away present from Rita and Zed then she begins to fight the super putties. The evil duo underestimated Kim, she had been training and her body was in the best shape ever, she was able to defeat them in record time and without a morpher.

The duo looks upset but Rita says no worries soon our plan will be into motion and we will have the last laugh.

Kim goes back in to tell Aisha what happened afterwards she tells Tommy. He had just left the gift shop and told her he would be right over. He hides the gift in his car when he sees Kat walking down the street. He says hey and offers her a ride. She accepts. Tommy tells her what happens and she is upset and says I will tell the others and takes out her cellphone, which she drops and that's when she sees the gift.

She picks it up and says Tommy you shouldn't have and he says well it was nothing pretty kat and laughs.

He takes it from her and says I better think of a better hiding spot before Kim finds it.

Kat looks away mad that she could not have a guy like Tommy buy her gifts and love her.

The two reach Aisha house and are soon followed by the rest of the power rangers. The group tries to understand why they are targeted and Tommy is most worried because Kim had faced super putties. He is also proud and says I am so proud of you beautiful but worried that you will get hurt. Maybe I should go with you back to Florida.

Kim says no Tommy you are needed here just as Kat says but you are the leader.

Tommy looks at Kim and slowly agrees to stay in Angel Grove but says he will check on her so much she will be sick of him.

She tells him I will never be sick of you handsome and kisses him. The group tries to come up with reasons why and thinks it's just the evil dup being pests. They all begin to watch a movie. Adam leaves a little early because he has to pick up the balloons and dropped them off.

The next day Tommy tells Kim that they are going out for ice cream.

She gets in the car and says I either want a banana split or ice cream sundae and he tells her they both sound good. He drives her to the juice bar and when she enters everyone yells surprise and Kim looks so surprised and hugs everyone.

The party begins and Adam tells Aisha that he wants to move in with her she looks at him and says give me some time to think it over ok.

He agrees and the two begin to eat some of the snacks. Kim and Tommy are dancing. Billy grabs Kat and they begin to dance. Rocky is sitting eating a slice of pizza then he spots a pretty girl from school and asks her to dance.

Kat moves in by Kim and Tommy and says switch. So Billy dances with Kim and Tommy dances with Kat.

After the song ends he goes back to Kim and thinks hopefully Kat will find someone and end this little crush she has on me soon.

Ernie brings out the cake and Kim is smiling from ear to ear. She thanks everyone while holding Tommy's hand and thinks how blessed she is to have an amazing boyfriend and couple of friends. The rest of the party is fun.

Tommy takes Kim to his house and tells her he loves her and gives her the bracelet. She opens the gift and begins to kiss him once the bracelet is on her arm.

She says I love handsome and he says I love you beautiful. The two hang out and kiss before he drives her home.

At Aisha house Adam is there and he gives her a ring that has a canary yellow stone in the center, she smiles and says oh Adam I love you and he says I love you. Adam is walking out as Kim is walking in and the two say bye before Adam gets in his car and leaves. Aisha shows Kim her ring and Kim shows Aisha her bracelet both girls are so happy and talk the night away.

Aisha and Tommy are at the airport the next day to see Kim off.

Kim tells Aisha bye and hugs her. She hugs Tommy next and kisses him. They both look sad and Tommy has a look that says don't leave.

Kim tells him that she has made up her mind and wants to move in with him after graduation. He looks overjoyed and says yes I love that and kisses her again. Kim hears that her plane is now boarding and looks sad again but Tommy tells her that before she knows it they will be together and never apart.

Aisha says yea and Adam and I will move in next door.

Kim says you chose to move in with Adam and Aisha blushes and tells them yes but he does not know that yet.

Kim and Tommy say that they will keep quiet and kiss before Kim boards the plane. They watch her board then head to the juice bar to meet the gang.

Kim is walking home from practice thinking about Tommy when a group of super putties plus Golder grab her before she has a chance to react. Kim's roommate who is also on the gymnastics team sees her gym back on the ground and picks it up thinking why did Kim leave her back and where is she. She walks to the girls' apartment and waits for Kim.

Kim is asking what do they want and is trying to pull out of the grasp of the putties when Rita and Lord Zed enters and tells her to calm down she will be released soon. She thinks why don't I believe that. Soon Lord Zed pulls out a bag and blows a powder on Kim. She faints. They wait for her to wake up and when she does she has an evil green tint to her eyes.

Rita tells her the plan and Kim agrees and says yes my empress anything to serve you. She teleports back to the apartment.

Tommy feels something is wrong and starts to call Kim when his communicator makes the secret code noise alerting him of a problem.

Kim's roommate asks her where she was and she replies out then walks in her room. The roommate thinks it's odd that Kim was so mean and distant but soon thinks that it is nerves and goes to room to sleep.

Kim begins to dodge Tommy's phone and video calls. The other rangers cannot get in contact with her, Tommy begins to worry. He is at the juice bar lifting weights when he receives a letter from Kim. He thinks ok, she is fine; I almost went to Florida to find her. I thought either she was being overwhelmed with the pressure or she was in danger. Tommy tells Adam to read the letter out loud. Tommy begins to lift weights but soon stops as he hears the words coming from Adams mouth. He takes the letter and begins to read the words. He cannot believe what he is reading and tells the others he has to go.

Kat grabs his arm and tells him he should not be alone but he shakes his arm free and leaves. Tommy goes to his favorite spot by the rocks and thinks what could have happened. We were going to move in together and after graduation I was going to ask her to marry me. I cannot believe this; like a brother and she cheated on me and is leaving me for him. I do not accept this true and he walks a little more throwing rocks into the ocean before he drives home.

Kim is looking through the telescope at Lord Zed's lair and is laughing an evil laugh and says Lord Zed you are a genus he is so hurt and soon the power rangers will be no more.

A few months pass before Kat tells the group she wants to ask Tommy out. The some of the group agrees while the others think it is a bad idea. She says Tommy needs to be cheered up he has been very depressed. The group all agrees that she should and she goes to find Tommy.

He is fighting super putties but not as good as he once was. When Kim first dumped him he was beating monster left and right but now since the anger is gone and he only feels hurt he is fighting weaker and weaker. He can barely defeat the super putties.

Kat finds him and sees that he is tired and asks him does he need anything.

He says no and sits down.

She sits down by him and asks him if he would like to see a movie with her. Tommy looks at her for a second and thinks to decline but then decides to accept. The two begin dating and Kat never leaves his side. Which makes the gang annoyed because sometimes guys need to be guys and the Aisha wants girl time but Kat seems too focused on Tommy.

Kat says I am just making up for lost time. So the group decides to not argue with her because it does not seem to work. They just go with the flow.

The evil duo tells Kim it is time for her to go and destroy the rangers. Kim shows up in Angel Grove and sees Tommy with Kat. She laughs and evil laugh and Kat turns around.

Tommy had already turned around before the laugh because he sensed Kim. He looks surprised, hopeful, and hurt.

Kat looks stunned and grasps Kim. By that time the other rangers who were a few feet away run over and stared at Kim. She is wearing a tight black body suit and her hair has grown down her back.

Kim says rangers prepare to be destroyed.

Tommy is the first to react and say no Kim and tries to run over to her but is stopped by putties and Kat screams Tommy. The other rangers begin to fight the putties.

Kim laughs and waits for the rangers to defeat the putties. Is really laughing when Kat cannot fight a putty but screams for Tommy's help. She says ha your weak girlfriend cannot even protect herself.

He looks at Kim then at Kat and cannot believe how he got into this situation. Lord Zed brings forth a monster who tells Kim that it is time to destroy the puny power rangers.

She agrees and says leave Tommy to me he chose to date that weak blonde bimbo after I dumped him.

Rita and Lord Zed love how evil Kim has become and watch her beat up Tommy. Not to say that Tommy is not trying but he is no match for Kim. The other rangers are getting creamed by the monster that knocks them all back ten feet. The rangers call for the Zords but the Zords are soon weakened and must recharge before fighting again.

Lord Zed and Rita are laughing and celebrating their victory. Rita says wow I have finally chosen the right ranger to defeat the power rangers the other two failed but she has succeed and it's only a matter of time before they are ruined forever.

Lord Zed agrees and plans his next step for the world.

So the rangers' teleport back to the command center. Zordon explains how they must not give up.

Tommy says Kim is too strong and I am unsure of how to beat her.

Zordon says you must believe Tommy.

Kim laughs and decides to obliterate the city. She begins to really demolish the city. The monster Lord Zed made was just sitting back and watching since Kim was doing such a good job. The alarm goes off in the command center and the rangers look at the viewing globe.

Tommy says I have to do something. He morphs and the others follow. They teleport to where Kim is and begin to fight her and are failing miserably. Tommy has a plan and gets close to Kim.

Kat screams no Tommy put he still comes closer to Kim and when he begins to talk to her.

She laughs and says this is one of your famous plans. She says you know I have been evil since the day after I came back to Florida.

Tommy is stunned for a second but then snaps out of it. He says some of it before he throws this sparkly dust at her which causes her to faint. Tommy takes Kim back to the command center. He tells Zordon I hope the spell works so Kim is not evil.

As Kim is sleeping Tommy stays by her side and thinks about what she said. She was evil when she broke up with me and wrote that letter. He thinks maybe I need to rethink my relationship with Kat but first I need to know how Kim feels about me. As he is thinking about Kim, the other rangers are at the juice bar thinking about Kim.

Aisha says I should have known something was wrong with her, she is my best friend.

Billy says I have known her longer and should have known Kim would not be that mean and evil.

Adam tells them both do not blame yourself, no one had an idea of what happened to Kim. Rocky who normally eats enough for five people is sitting there listening to the conversation and not touching his food.

Kat is thinking now that Kim maybe normal again will Tommy still want me. She begins to look sad and leaves. Kat wanted to go to Tommy but knew that he was with Kim at the command center, so she went home and cried.

Back at the command center Tommy is so sad. Alpha is saying ai ai Zordon will she be okay.

Zordon tells them not to worry when she wakes up she will be good again.

Tommy tells Zordon thanks I needed to hear that. Kim begins to flutter her eyes. Tommy looks up and says hi beautiful as she opens her eyes.

She looks up at him and smiles weakly. Hi handsome she says and tries to stand up but Tommy says let me help you and helps her up. He holds her hand and she asks Tommy what happened.

He explains as best he can with Zordon filling in the blanks.

Kim thinks how could my life have been so perfect then go so wrong in a day. She tells Tommy she is happy that they will move in together soon.

He looks confused until Zordon tells him that Kim will have memory lost for a while. Tommy does not know how to tell Kim that they are broken up and that he is with Kat. He thinks maybe I can have Kim back and make sure that Kat will be ok with it.

Rita and Lord Zed are angry and attacking anyone in their distance. How did we lose they whine. Before someone sprays them with sleeping powder.

Kat begins to think about a way to keep Tommy. She tries to think positive but knows there is a slim chance he will want to stay with her knowing Kim was under an evil spell.

Tommy and Kim go to their favorite spot by the rocks and begin to talk.

Kim says things are coming back to her now but she is still not remembering enough to make sense of what happened.

Tommy tells her well you were evil and something happened between us. Kim thinks what and looks upset. He says well I, we, you broke up with me through a letter.

She looks so shocked and says I did what.

Tommy looks at her and says you were under the spell and wrote the letter. I was hurt and depressed for two months. Then Kat asked me out and now we are dating.

Kim starts to cry and turns away.

Tommy says Kim don't cry I still care for you and think that if you still love me then I want us together again.

She looks up hopefully and Tommy's says let me talk to Kat and she agrees.

Kat is at her house when Tommy pulls up and she thinks maybe he will want to stay together seeing that he is here and not with Kim. She looks at herself in the mirror then answers the door.

Tommy is smiling and says she looks nice. Kat would want him to say beautiful and look at her how he used to look at Kim but he just comes in and sits on the couch. He shifts uncomfortable and says Kat I think we should be friends.

She looks at him and says no and tries to kiss him but he pushes her off.

He tells Kat that he is sorry but Kim will always have his heart.

Kat says she broke up with you. He says as he stands up she was under a spell and let's not forget when you were under your evil spell and tried to kill the rangers, especially Kim." "We forgave you especially Kim. So give her a break and accept that I want to just be friends. I do not want to hurt you and want you to find someone who loves you and gives you their whole heart.

She begins to cry and he holds her but she pulls him away.

Tommy says I will go now and drives off. Kat stares after him longingly then shuts the door and goes to her room.

Kim is waiting by the rocks when Tommy walks over and he tells her that he loves her and that he broke up with Kat.

She looks happy and says I was remembering how I acted and thought I had lost you forever.

Tommy tells Kim as he holds her that she will always be his beautiful love and nothing will change that. She smiles and they kiss passionately.

Tommy says Kim will you be my girlfriend again and Kim says of course and let's just forget about the last five months. He agrees then they begin to make out.

Tommy is watching Kim win the games and could not be any more proud of his lady. He watches as she is about to land the finally job that will give her enough points to win.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim lands the final triple jump perfectly and Tommy screams from the stands.

She looks in the crowd and sees her boyfriend cheering the loudest. Kim and Tommy make eye contact before she is ushered to the spot where scores are being given.

"Ms. Hart has just performed a flawless routine; let's wait to see what the judges will give her."

The big score board lights up and three tens are across the board.

"Ms. Hart has scored a perfect score; I bet she will begin training immediately after she celebrates." "Ms. Hart what are your plans for next year and congratulations."

"Thanks and my plans for next year are to attend college."

"What about the Olympics for next year?"

"I have other more important things to do and more important people to see."

"Is this the end for the fabulous Kim Hart?"

"No just for the time being." "Will you excuse me."

"Beautiful you were amazing!"

"Thanks Handsome I could not have done it without you."

"That means a lot." "Now I will have the US hating me because you chose me over the Olympics."

"Oh well the US better accept the fact that I have a personal life as well."

"Just as long as you are happy."

"I am, now let me get my gold medals so I can get cleaned up and then we can leave."

"Okay I will be waiting."

"You know Kimberly Hart?"

"Yea she is my girlfriend."

"Wow you are one lucky man."

"I know."

Tommy is taking a million pictures as Kim accepts her gold medals. She looks amazing he thinks.

"Alright Tommy I am ready to go back to the apartment and change for the party."

Tommy grabs her and kisses her, the reports are going insane. "Ms. Hart is he your boyfriend?"

"Son what is your name?"

"Yes, he is and his name is Tommy Oliver, now we must leave, bye."

"Kim does it get easier being chased around by paparazzi?"

"Not really but you will learn to tune them out my Falcon."

"I doubt that but I will try for you my Crane."

"Tommy can you help me with this dress, I do not want to mess up my hair."

"Of course but if I see you then I might want to…"

"Plenty of time for that later, now let's go to my party." "Help me."

"Tommy I said help me with the dress and not feel me up."

"I warned you."

"The gang will be here any second."

"Let them wait."

"Okay."

Ding. "Damn that is the doorbell."

"Tommy I warned you they would be here any second now let me put on my earrings, so we can leave."

"Bad timing guys."

"What but we are right on time."

"Yea to ruin something."

"Huh oh you two are too much."

"I am ready."

"Kim you look amazing and did an amazing job at the Olympics."

"Thanks guys, now let's go party."

The rangers party the night away.

Rocky stop eating and dance with me?"

"Alright Tanya just one more mini burger."

"Adam want to have a dancing contest?"

"Zack sure."

"Jason has Tommy rubbed off on you?"

"Why you say that?"

"The long hair."

"Oh yea, he did inspire me to grow it out."

"Trini love the dress."

"Thanks Kim brought it for me for my birthday."

"Kat and Billy make a cute couple."

"Kim looks to be living it up."

"Why wouldn't she, Kim has been through enough this past year."

Tommy drives Kim back to the apartment one last time.

"I am so happy to be going to Reefside University with you and the gang."

"I know babe and now close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

Tommy leads Kim into apartment and tells her to open them."

"What is all this for?"

"Duh I love you."

"Aw how did I get so lucky?"

"If I were you I would ask myself that every day."

"Oh Handsome you are just too much for words."

Tommy takes Kim to the bedroom.

"What is that on the bed?"

"Go see."

Kim opens the box and gasps.

Tommy gets down on one knee and proposals to her.

"Yes Tommy a million times yes."

"Just a million?"

"Oh just put the ring on my finger."

He slides the ring on her finger and picks her up. Tommy takes off Kim shoes and then his own. They begin to take off each other clothes till they are in nothing but their underwear.

"I love you Beautiful."

"I love you too Handsome." The couple make love till the early hours in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"As much as I would love to make love to you some more we need to get some sleep, we have an early flight today."

"I do not need six hours of sleep; I can get it on the plane."

"You need energy considering the shopping and unpacking of our apartment."

"You can shop while I see then we can unpack together."

"Tommy you promised to go shopping with me."

"This is so much better."

"We are going shopping together now go to sleep." Kim hits him with a pillow.

"Ow I thought you said go to sleep." He hits her with a pillow.

"It is war."

"It was already on when you hit me."

"Now we are going to need new pillows." Feathers were flying everywhere.

"Aw than that means new pillowcases too."

"Yup you know me so well."

"I wish I did not sometimes."

"But too bad you do."

"I love everything about you."

"The way you pay attention to my body during sex I know you do."


End file.
